


Three Brings More Joy

by MermaidGlitter97



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The Following
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidGlitter97/pseuds/MermaidGlitter97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's question at church poses a question for Ryan and Mike later on that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Brings More Joy

The question came up at the worst possible time. Mike had been nagging Ryan about how Chloe and Caiden were old enough to understand Bible lessons and suggested taking them to church. Ryan wasn’t a very religious man but he liked the idea of some higher power looking out for his family, keeping them safe when he couldn’t. So after several weeks of Mike using every tactic he knew Ryan finally relented and agreed to letting the twins go to church. In hindsight he should have known something bad would come from it but he pushed that feeling away after seeing the bright smile that had taken over his husband’s face.

 

“Ry, you almost ready?” Mike asked poking his head through the door. Ryan looked up from tying his shoes and nodded.

 

“Yeah. Chloe and Caiden dressed?” Mike gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Not exactly.” He answered looking down at the ground and biting his lip. Ryan sighed and walked past him into Chloe and Caiden’s room. They were sitting in their bed staring at the clothes with a frown etched onto their faces.

 

“Whoa, what’s with the sad faces?” Ryan asked bending down in front of both of them. Chloe and Caiden ran over wrapping their arms around his neck.

 

“Don’t wanna go Dada, wanna stay.” Chloe mumbled into his shoulder and he sighed pulling away so he could look at both of them.

 

“Hey, this is important to Daddy. Can you do this for him?” Caiden looked to his sister and nodded slowly.

 

“Otay Dada.” Caiden said walking over to his bed and taking his pajamas off. Ryan walked over and undid the buttons on his dress shirt and helped him get it on before helping him into the khaki's and fastening his belt.

 

“There, all done. Now go let Daddy help you get your shoes on.” Caiden held his arms out and ran down the stairs like he was flying. Ryan turned to look at the little girl who was sitting on her bed waiting for him to help her patiently. He slid the dress over her head and tying the belt. He grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair gently.

 

“Braid Dada.” Chloe said turning her head so she could look at him. He nodded and set to french braiding the little girl’s hair. Don’t judge, Claire taught him after Chloe had seen Aleeah’s hair braided. There wasn’t a woman here so someone had to learn and Mike flat out refused to do so.

 

“There I think you’re all set.” He said picking her up and walking downstairs where Mike and Caiden were sitting on the couch waiting for them.

 

“We ready?” Mike asked standing and Ryan nodded. Mike picked Caiden up and they walked out to the car and got them buckled before pulling out onto the road.

 

Everything had gone fine until Chloe and Caiden came back from Sunday School. Chloe and Caiden had showed the both of them their drawings from classes and explained their Bible story to both parents. “Dada, God make babies?” Ryan nearly choked on air and Mike stared at the little girl with wide eyes.

 

“Er...I guess. Why are you asking Chloe?” Ryan asked praying to whoever was listening that no one else in the Church had heard her question.

 

“Tha’s what Miss. K swaid.” she said grabbing a crayon and finishing coloring her picture.

 

“And why did she say that?” Surely the teacher didn’t just come out and decide to have a somewhat sex talk with three year olds.

 

“Jesus’ Mommy silly.” Chloe said shaking her head with a smile. Well, that calmed him down slightly.

 

“Alright, be quiet now Chloe.” Mike said seeing that the preacher was about to begin his sermon.

 

“God make babies?” She tried again only to receive a scolding looking from both her parents. The preacher asked if anyone in the congregation had anything to share and to Ryan and Mike’s horror Chloe raised her hand.

“Yes sweetheart?” Father Michael asked giving her a warm smile. She looked to Ryan and in her own way gave him a little smirk.

 

“God make babies?” Mike hid his face in his hands and Ryan smacked his forehead. Everyone was completely silent and Father Michael looked like someone had just asked him what color his wife’s underwear was.

 

“Anymore comments?” Father Michael asked completely ignoring her question.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Ryan whispered and Mike sent him a death glare. “Just reminding you for future reference.” He said leaning back in his seat.

 

“Shut.Up.” Mike hissed and Ryan stopped talking but a smirk was planted firmly on his face.

 

Later that night they were sitting at the kitchen when Chloe decided to ask  a different question. “Have a baby?” Ryan stopped mid bite and Mike full on choked on his drink of water. Caiden sat there not saying anything just eating like that question hadn’t just been asked.

 

“Um...Chloe what do you mean have a baby?” Ryan asked looking at her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Like Maxie.” Yep, that was what he was afraid of.

 

“Sweetheart it doesn’t work like that.” Mike answered getting somewhat of his dignity back.

 

“Why?” Her head cocked to the side.

 

“Alright, enough of this. Chloe no more questions about babies.” Ryan said giving his daughter a stern glare.

 

“Why?” A coy smile on her face and for a minute that she was far too much like him.

 

“Chloe I’m serious, enough.” Ryan said fixing her with a stare. Chloe frowned but ate her food and it was silent for the rest of supper. After the twins were tucked in and Ryan was reading Mike brought it up again.

 

“She just wanted you to answer her question.” Mike said sliding under the covers and looking over at his husband.

 

“She’s 3, she doesn’t need an answer.” Mike didn’t say anything and Ryan took that as a bad sign. “Unless there’s something else you wanna tell me.” He said slipping his glasses off and looking at Mike.

 

“Claire and I were talking the other day.” Any sentence that started with Claire and I meant trouble for him.

 

“Well this should be good, what’d she convince you to do now?” Ryan asked lying down on his side and looking up at Mike. Mike bit his lip and looked down at the blanket.

 

“Just nevermind, you’re angry right now.” Mike said turning the lamp off and facing away from Ryan.

 

“Mike, come on. Tell me what’s wrong.” Ryan said reaching his hand out searching for Mike in the dark.

 

“Claire suggested we get a playmate for Chloe and Caiden.” Mike said not meeting his eyes.

 

“They have a playmate. Joey and Aleeah.” Ryan said with a frown and Mike chuckled shaking his head.

 

“Ryan she suggested to have another kid and I told her no.” Oh. Well this was certainly awkward.

 

“Why’d you tell her no?” Ryan flipped the light back on so he could see the reaction of Mike’s face.

 

“Because I knew you would say no.” Mike mumbled into his pillow.

 

“Mike, I’m gonna be 68 when Chloe and Caiden graduate. I probably won’t see my grandkids make it past 10.” Mike nodded and Ryan couldn’t help but feel guilty. “This actually means a lot to you doesn’t it.” Ryan said scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Mike.

 

“I figured I’d have more than two. But you have a valid point Ryan...just forget about it.” Ryan shook his head and kissed Mike softly.

 

“It’s okay Mike.” Ryan whispered and Mike smiled.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked and Ryan nodded.

 

“Yeah. Just don’t ask Claire.” Mike chuckled and nodded.

  
“Three brings more joy.” 

***********************************************************************************************************

Chloe and Caiden Weston Hardy

Age: 3 yrs.

**Author's Note:**

> Only own Chloe, Caiden and the story. I realise they probably shouldn't be having another but I just can't help myself. Ryan+Mike+Babies=ajklahdljsl


End file.
